Finally Home
by XxLichKingxX
Summary: Naruto and Konoha soon find themselves in a dire situation shortly after the Kage Summit, but can a past event that he can't even remember be what saves him, the village and rest of the shinobi world? NarutoxMei


**Omg I'm not dead, but I might as well be with how many people probably want me dead on this website :( I'm REALLLY sorry, but that's the way life works, stuff came up, watching other shows like Code Geas and Toradora, both which I HIGHLY recommend, then suddenly I couldn't fucking bring myself to write anything. It pissed me off because I wanted to write, I see all the messages I'm getting but I just couldn't get into the mood. Now that I'm FINALLY in the mood to write something I'm not completely into NarutoxYugito atm so I could write some chapters for Kit and the Kitten but they probably would be half-assed so until I get some Yugito inspiration from who knows where, could be a pic or another story, it'll be on Hiatus. Same goes for the other stories I previously had out. Even so I still have read a ton of stories here including NarutoxHinata which may surprise people since I previously despised that pairing. But one thing that has been making me rage enough to get me into the mood to write again is the lack of NarutoxMei stories where the story doesn't involve a 30 yr old Mei finding a helpless Naruto during the Chuunin exams. BOORRRRIIINNNNGGGGG. Second thing that pissed me off was why doesn't anybody really write NarutoxMikoto LoL? She can be hot, Sasuke would rage like there's no tomorrow, tons of other fun drama so wtf. It's got so much potential but no need to pheer. Before I went afk from writing, I started a NarutoxMikoto story 5 chapters in with the purpose of making tons of Uchiha drama, also without a huge age difference how can that be though? Simple but I was originally planning on completing it before posting so when I did release it the updates would be steady but if it sounds interesting to you guys I could start posting it I suppose.**

**Anyway, I'm mad about a lot of stuff and now that everyone is also raging at how long this AN is let's begin the story :D **

**Disclaimer - I'm back bitch and I still don't own shit having to do with Naruto so go away.  
**

**Chapter 1**

A certain blonde shinobi was currently walking towards a shrine where more of his future would be foretold by the elder toad. Normally he would be happy with such information but he wasn't too sure it would make up for the past few minutes in which he was just about to indulge in free ichiraku's to be met with the taste and texture of boiled worms along with other critters one might find roaming around in Shino's body. That last thought caused the boy to gag again...

"Naruto-chan don't go throwing up in front of the elder sage..." scolded Fukusaku as the two of them arrived at the base of the shrine where the elder sat.

"Sorry" replied Naruto holding his hands over his mouth trying to control his stomach.

Fukusaku then turned to the elder sage, "I've brought him with me" he informed.

Taking notice the sage began to say, "The reason I called you here... um... Who are you again?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! When are you going to remember my name deka jii-chan sennin!" replied Naruto a little mad at the sage for forgetting him like that.

"Oh that's right! That's right! ...Naruto" replied the great sage. "Naruto... I have seen your future. You will meet an octopus" said the sage as Naruto looked on a little bewildered.

"An octopus?" he replied.

"It isn't clear, but I have definitely seen octopus tentacles..." explained the sage. "And... a young women, who will hold your life and the rest of the world in her hands..." further explained the great sage.

"A young women...?" asked Naruto confused...

"That too isn't clear, but she will have to make a choice that will decide yours and the rest of the world's future..." said the sage only further confusing Naruto.

"I don't understand, some women is going to choose whether I live or die? Do I know this women? Is she a shinobi?" asked Naruto trying to figure out the puzzle.

"It seemed as though you know each other and she is a shinobi of great power and stature" Answered the sage.

Naruto thought about it and the only women he knew who was a shinobi with power and stature who could make such a big decision was Tsunade... But her decision could kill him?

The elder sage then moved on to another part of the prophecy, "Gamakichi... I, too, have seen a future in which you are with Naruto. Give him the key to the Yondaime's seal."

"If you insist" replied the key toad.

Naruto watched as the toad seemed to extend before a long page filled with characters which formed the key to the seal. "What is this...?" asked Naruto.

"It's the key to unlocking the seal the Yondaime placed on your stomach! With this you can free the Kyubi if you want" informed the key toad. "Place your hand on that square" he instructed pointing the target. "This is the final step to completing the jutsu Jiraiya spoke of"

After a brief discussion about how the Kyubi's chakra functioned Naruto had already made up his mind remembering what his father had told him. '_There's no use hesitating. I... Can stay in control, dad!' _he thought as he placed his hand on the box in the seal.

"We have an agreement! I will join you!" exclaimed the key toad.

"Now first let's find that octopus!" said Fukusaku.

After going through an unpleasant experience of having a key toad kicked down his throat, Naruto returned to Konoha to wait for signs of the octopus and what decision he thought Tsunade would make...

**Kage Meeting Room...**

The meeting had just concluded, deciding to hide the two Jinchuriki on Kumo's moving fortress. As the Raikage began his departure he noticed someone was waiting for him. "Do you need anything Tsuchikage? Or should I ask what you're concocting in that old head of yours"

The Tsuchikage smirked, "Heh I'm just thinking about the future"

"The future? What about it?" asked the Raikage looking down at the elderly kage.

"I mean when all this is over with, are we all suppose to go back to the way things are?" questioned the Tsuchikage in a way that was more of a statement.

The Raikage was silent for moment before replying, "So, what's your point?"

"Personally I'm appalled at the way things are now. I know you called for the meeting originally for your brother but now that he's safe..." hinted Onoki.

A frowned, "You want to end the alliance?"

"To some extent, more specifically, the Leaf" Answered Onoki. "You remember how brutal that last war was between us. If it wasn't for their cursed Yondaime Konoha would have fallen. I can't help but think that all the blood my village spilt is being trampled on by this alliance"

The Raikage too remembered his losses during the wars with Konoha and he still had need for the Byakugan. "We can't do this with just our villages, it would be too risky since the Sand will defend the Leaf. Not to mention the Mist could go either way" said A explaining his thoughts.

Onoki nodded, "And we still have to deal with Madara but he's only one man and one organization, he can be dealt with so long as your brother is safe, Also" said Onoki smirking, "I got an idea that will force the Mizukage to join us or her village will perish without any major involvement from us"

**Few weeks later**

Naruto sighed as he laid on his back looking up at the stars. '_What should I do now?'_ he thought. He had recently arrived on the Island the Raikage had designated for him and the Hachibi host to stay on in order to hide from Madara. However, he had found out that the Hachibi container was the octopus the elder sage had spoke of and had asked the Kumo nin if he could help him control the Kyubi but his fellow Jinchuuriki instantly refused and walked off.

At first when Tsunade told him he were to be placed in a hidden place he got concerned thinking that it might be the decision the elder sage spoke of. But then when she mentioned it was an island Naruto relaxed remembering that the elder sage mentioned that the octopus would be at some island resort. He snorted at that, this place was no freaking resort, giant killer squid and gorillas was far far from his idea of a resort.

"Well maybe tomorrow I can convince him to help me" Naruto muttered to himself as he began to fall asleep.

**End of the next Kage Meeting...**

The next meeting between the five kage's had just ended resulting in the decision to start massing their forces together in preparation for the upcoming battle, or so Tsunade and Gaara thought.

Shortly after Tsunade and Gaara left, the three remaining Kage's started their own brief meeting.

"So all the preparations have been made?" asked Onoki towards his fellow kage's.

"Yes, this plan will actually work well in our favor since it'll throw Madara a major curveball" replied A.

"Of course, I also can't wait to see the face on that slug princess" mused Onoki before turning towards the third person present. "You're awfully quiet Mizukage"

Mei was shaken from her thoughts, "Sorry, I was just thinking about what our move should be after this" she lied. In reality she was really questioning whether or not she should do this. She didn't want to backstab the Kazekage and Hokage but if she didn't then these two would certainly cause her village hell and between the recent Akatsuki attacks on both Suna and Konoha, Mei wasn't too sure that they could stand up to these two. _'And no matter what, I have to protect __**her**__'._

Onoki snorted, "That's the easy one, we focus our attack on Konoha. They are already weak and won't have their Jinchuriki. Then after that the Sand is doomed" explained Onoki.

"We better take our leave and finalize everything, the Mizukage still has a long journey ahead in a short amount of time" informed the Raikage as the others nodded and shunshined away.

**Two days later**

"Hey Gaara can we land? Nature's calling..." asked Kankuro towards his little brother and Kazekage as him and his two siblings hovered over the forested terrain on Gaara's sand as it took them closer to their home.

"Hold it" Gaara answered sternly.

"You sure we can't land for just a second?" Kankuro asked pleadingly then noticed the worried face on his normally stoic brother. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Beneath us is a rather large number of shinobi" answered Gaara.

Kankuro glanced beneath them and barely made out a small shine from a head protector. "What are they doing?" he asked his brother curiously.

"I don't know." came Gaara's quick and short reply.

"Do you think they are working for Akatsuki?" asked Temari making herself known in the conversation.

"No, they're Cloud shinobi. The Raikage didn't inform me of this and the fact that they are hiding makes me believe that we are their target's" answered Gaara.

"Whoa whoa hold on, why in the world would the Raikage send shinobi after us? Besides how can you tell they are Cloud shinobi?" asked Kankuro not believing that the Raikage would pull such a stunt.

"I don't know why he would do this, and I know it's Cloud shinobi because I can sense the Raikage with them" Replied Gaara shocking his two siblings.

"So the Cloud is betraying the alliance?" asked Temari still stunned.

"We need to inform the Hokage immediately then!" said Kankuro quickly.

"The Hokage is momentarily on her own..." said Gaara quietly, frustrated with the current situation. "Right now the Cloud ninja's can't reach us up here. And any means we currently have of contacting the Hokage would be noticed by the shinobi below us right now." He explained further, "Also, if we ourselves go after the Hokage there's a chance the Cloud will attack Suna in our absence, as Kazekage I cannot allow that... We just have to have faith that the Hokage can make it back safely"

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade and Kakashi were making their way back from the meeting when they both stopped suddenly when they felt someone approaching. Slowly a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows of the forest.

Tsunade narrowed here eyes as she recognized the person before her, "Kabuto..."

Kabuto smiled, "It's been a long time Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san"

Kakashi was about to say something when his eye suddenly widened when he caught the scent of a large number of people approaching. He quickly whispered to Tsunade who nodded wearily wondering what Kabuto had up his sleave...

Kabuto too had noticed that new arrivals were in coming and wondered why backup would be here for the two of them so quickly.

Suddenly a handful of ninja's came into view and charged the two Konoha shinobi.

Tsunade and Kakashi were shocked when they saw what their headband had carved on it, _'What the hell are Rock shinobi doing here attacking us!' _they both thought as they began to parry and counter the sudden swarm.

"Surprised princess?" asked a smug Onoki as he jumped down from a branch gazing into the eye's of the two famed Leaf ninja's.

Tsunade gritted her teeth, "You Bastard".

Kabuto pushed up his glasses in amusement. "Interesting, I only came here to get rid of Tsunade and to research Kakashi's sharingan but I never expected to witness a betrayal" He quickly clapped his hands together as three wooden coffins emerged from the ground. "At any rate, I'll just get rid of all of you"

Everyone's eyes turned towards what Kabuto summoned, as the lids fell off the bodies of three very feared ninja's were visible.

"Deidara..." Onoki muttered.

"Itachi..." confirmed Kakashi.

Tsunade was the only one to recognize the third body and this one truly frightened her. "Nagato..."

Kakashi quickly recognized the name Tsunade muttered from Naruto. This person must be the real Pain he concluded.

Kabuto quickly placed the seals on his summons to make sure they couldn't rebel.

Onoki quickly shook off his stupor, "What the hell are you all standing around for? Kill them!" he ordered at his confused shinobi who complied and restarted their assault on the two Konoha ninja's.

The moment Itachi's eyes opened, a handful of Onoki's shinobi went up in black flames.

Onoki cursed as he quickly went through some hand seals, "Earth release: Great Earth Dome" he casted as a giant dome formed around Kabuto's summons. "That should keep them busy for a-"

Onoki couldn't finish as an echo was heard from within the dome.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Instantly the dome exploded much to Onoki's shock. Deidara emerged from the rubble on a clay bird as it flew over the battle. Onoki knew what was coming, "Watch the skies!" he shouted just as a large assortment of clay animals descended down.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Kakashi were holding their own but were quickly tiring.

"We can't continue this for long" said Kakashi as he dodged a Rock ninja's kunai slash before bending the ninja's arm forcing the same kunai into the Rock shinobi's jugular.

"I know but" she said in between delivering a chest cavity crushing fist to a Rock ninja, "Even if we can sneak away from Onoki, Kabuto won't be as easy" as she quickly glanced at said person who was just smirking as he watched the battle from afar.

"Tsunade-san"

Tsunade quickly turned around not recognizing that voice and almost fell backwards when she saw who it was. "N-Nagato?"

He nodded before replying, "Stay here, you too Kakashi-san"

They both were confused then they realized he must have somehow broken the seal that controlled him.

"Chibaku Tensei!" said Nagato as the gravity reversed itself pulling up all the terrain and Rock shinobi in front of him towards a small sphere in the sky.

"What the fuck is this!" shouted Onoki as he too was pulled up into the sky.

Kabuto cursed, "Shit, I didn't think the Rinnegan could break that seal, I need to end the summon" said Kabuto as he began a series of hand seals.

Nagato's jutsu quickly took out nearly all the Rock ninja's including Onoki, Itachi and Deidara much to the relief of Tsunade and Kakashi who were about to thank him.

"No time" he muttered as he quickly put a seal on both Tsunade and Kakashi confusing and worrying them. But they then noticed that the debris that made up Nagato's summoned body was falling off since Kabuto just canceled the summon. Before Nagato faded away though he finished a set of hand seals and said, "Reverse summoning!"

Instantly Tsunade and Kakashi disappeared much to Kabuto's dismay.

They both reappeared next to a seal placed on a tree. At the elevation they were able to spot Konoha in the distance.

"Nagato reverse summoned us here?" asked Tsunade still shocked from the events that occurred only a few minutes ago.

"It would seem so, let's hurry back. We need to confirm that Gaara made it back as well" Kakashi replied as both famed ninja's darted off towards their village.

"I still can't believe that bastard turned on us, but he's not crazy enough to do it alone" said Tsunade thinking over the situation.

"He probably got the Raikage to go along with it since they were previous allies" replied Kakashi.

"They probably convinced the Mizukage too..." said Tsunade sadly as she realized that they probably had three of the great hidden villages against them.

"Fuck! I just realized, Naruto is with Kumo!" said Kakashi as he realized what kind of situation his student was in...

**Hope it's interesting so far. I always like to rant about stuff at the end of my chapters so the thing I'm going to quickly ramble about is Minato sealing the fox in Naruto. Minato was suppose to be a genius and a crazy seal master right? So why for the love of god can chiyo-failcake-baa-san seal a demon in Gaara without killing herself but the almighty Yondaime of Konoha can't? Am I the only one who is like wtf? And don't give me that he didn't have time crap. The whole reason Kushina gave birth in some random hut was because there WAS a chance Kyubi could break free, so if they took precautions for that event i'm SURE they would have a way to reseal the Kyubi RIIIIIGGHT? BTW _Naruto: The Clone Wars_ is about to begin.  
**


End file.
